The fall of a god
by Aura Laths
Summary: The aftermath of the battle between Valkyrie and Fine. Even gods can fall from grace, leaving their loved ones to pick up the pieces.


Cross posted on Ao3 under my account Toruhsnape.

Seeing a loved one in pain was the worst feeling. It felt like his heart was being torn into a million pieces as he listened to Shu quietly sob in his bedroom. Mika was outside his door, his hand hovering next to it. He so badly wanted to knock and ask for permission to come in. But the last time he tried Shu had yelled at him and told him to leave him alone.

But how could he just stand here while the most important person in his life was in pain? All he wanted to do was comfort him and somehow convince him it was all going to be okay. Gah! This was all Fines fault! If they hadn't messed with the sound and lights, then Valkyrie would have won! They would have proven that they were the best unit in school even with the new system eichi put in place.

How could it have all gone so wrong… they should be celebrating right now. Shu should be smiling and lecturing him on every mistake he made, not crying his heart out alone in his room.

He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Oshi-san… I have Mado-nee with me. We're both worried about you... can we please come in?"

The sobs went quiet for a moment, which was hopefully a good sign. Shu wasn't yelling at him to go away again. But he also wasn't saying anything at all. Pushing his nervousness aside, he slowly opened the door.

Shu's usually perfectly ordered room was trashed, furniture was flipped over, fabrics were ripped, and he was pretty sure shu had even punched a hole in the wall. And while all of that was concerning, what really made him worry was the state of his dear Oshi-san. Shu was sitting on the floor hugging his knees, and now with the door open Mika could hear that he was still crying. Which meant shu was probably doing his best to hide his tears.

He quietly entered the room and sat down next to Shu, gently offering Mado-nee to him. ''Oshi-san… I know im not the brightest, and i can't make ya smile like Nazuna-nii can. I'm always making mistakes and am just a burden to you in general. But I want you to know that you can lean on me, I'll always be by your side as long as you'll allow me too."

He was relieved when shu took mademoiselle from him, but Shu still hadn't said anything. "Um… Do you need anything Oshi-san? Water? Foo-"

"Will you shut up Kagehira!" Shu suddenly cut in. For the first time since Mika entered the room, shu's gaze was locked on him. "You talk too much. Just sit there and be quiet. That's what good dolls do." He took the blanket off his bed and wrapped it around him and kagehira.

Mika immediately clammed up, mostly from surprise. He scooted closer to shu and hesitantly wrapped an arm around him, pulling him into a half hug. When he wasn't pushed away he relaxed. Shu didn't want to talk right now, and that was okay. He was just glad he wasn't being pushed away anymore.

Eventually shu leaned his head against mika's shoulder, Mika could tell he was exhausted. Heck he might have even fallen asleep. He pulled the blanket tighter around them and took this rare opportunity to gently pat Shu on the head.

But that might have been a bad idea as bloodshot purple eyes flickered open and stared up at him. He felt his cheeks heat up and let out a hasty apology. "S-sorry Oshi-san! It's just i always feel better when ya pat my head so i thought may-"

"It's fine." Shu's eyes closed again and maybe mika was just imagining things, but it felt like he snuggled up to him just a bit.

He let out a sigh and continued to mess around with shus hair. It felt nice to be relied on. No matter what, he would not let fine ruined Shu. He would stand by his side forever and they would remind the world that Valkyrie was the best unit out there. After all with a leader like Shu, who was practically a god in mika's eyes, there was no one with the skills to fairly stand against them. Fine only won because of their underhanded tactics, and one day Mika would make them pay for what they did to Shu. But for now, he would loyally stay by Shu's side until he could stand on his own again


End file.
